Hide'n'seek with the cullens
by AnThOnYlUvVr4EvEr
Summary: what happens when the cullens and jacob play hide and seek? will evry one be found? read and find out. very funny! review!
1. The Game

**This is my first fan fiction so when you review be nice. ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

It was a dark cold night; all the Cullens and Jacob were sitting in a circle wondering what to do. Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. Oh no! She probably is going to make us play a stupid game like hide and seek or something. Alice started jumping up and down like a 3 year old kid.

"I know what we are going to do tonight!" Alice yelled.

"Alice you know I already know because I can read your mind," Edward said tapping his index finger against his temple.

"Fine what is my plan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Now I don't know because you are singing 'Barbie Girl' in your head!" Edward shouted at her.

Fine Alice just tell us what were playing!" I screamed.

"We're going to play Hide 'n' seek!" she yelled.

We all groaned except for Jacob and Nessie. They were in seperatable. They were discussing hiding places. My thoughts were interrupted when Emmett started screaming to himself.

"I have the best hiding spot! I'm gonna win! ALL of you are going to lose! HAHA!" he yelled as he went off to hide.

I'm going to be it. There are two rules. Don't find Emmett. Maybe he'll never come out of hiding. The last rule is if you are found you will pay the price, so you better find a good hiding place." Alice said laughing.

"I don't blame you Alice. He can get annoying! Last night he was playing in my clothes!" rose explained rolling her eyes.

Your clothes?!?! YES! Now I can buy you all new clothes." Alice said sounding very excited.

"Can we play already?" I asked.

"Bella you are the only one who isn't hiding. You get two seconds. GO!"

**How was this? Good or bad. Plz plz plz review! Thx. Will write more l8r. **


	2. where are you?

**Many have wanted another chapter so here it is. Thx for all the reviews. It was cool reading them. Plz review or I will stop writing. Enjoy!**

APOV

I counted to two and everyone was out of sight. I decided to look for Jacob first because I could smell him. That mangy mutt making our house smell like dog.

I ran with super speed to where h e was hiding. Very creative he was hiding under a pile of leaves. I got him, sent him to the house, and went to find the others.

BPOV

I was still running until suddenly Edward whispered to me to climb up the tree. I did and even as a vampire fell into his arms. We almost made the tree fall down. We both started laughing.

"Hey," I said laughing.

"Hello, love. How are you enjoying the game?" he asked taking me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Perfect. Now that I'm with you." I said blushing if I could.

"Me too." He said as he kissed me again.

EPOV

I was in the tree hiding with the most beautiful women in the world, my love, Bella. Alice reminded us all about her second rule. Life or death situation. Losers will pay the price. Bella and I were going to do whatever we had to do to win.

BPOV

With Alice's new rule it made the game a little more interesting. Jacob was found first so he was in trouble. I felt bad for him. I hope Alice doesn't go overboard.

RosePOV

I saw where everyone was except for Emmett. Jacob was under leaves, nessie was in Bella and Edwards's cottage, jasper was in the river, I was in a tree, and Edward and Bella were in a tree kissing. Alice found the disgusting dog first so haha on him. Suddenly I was pulled out of the tree.

"Got you Rose!" yelled Alice.

"Fine. Hey where is the dog?" I asked.

"The house. Go join him but don't kill him!"

Fine Alice!" I agreed.

JacobPOV

Blondie walked in with a look on her face that said I don't want to fight right now. Another time I would. Oh great! This was going to be a long day.

JasperPOV

I was hiding underwater in t he river not needing to come up for air. When suddenly I heard a splash. What was that?

**Hope you liked it. It's a cliffy though. Will update later tonight got a soccer game at 4and I'm going shopping tomorrow so be patient. Thanks plz review.**


	3. finding almost everyone

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**

APOV

I jumped in the river and tagged jazz. He wasn't surprised because he felt all my excitement.

"HaHa Jazz I got you," I yelled.

I sent him to the house and looked for the others.

NPOV

HAHA Auntie Alice hasn't found me. Then suddenly someone jumped out and tagged me. I screamed! Auntie Alice got me. I walked to the house to join my best friend Jacob.

BPOV

Edward and I were quiet until Alice knocked the tree down. We fell and I landed on Edward. We all started laughing then he pecked me on the lips five times. Alice tagged us and sent us to the house. We held hands the whole way home. When we finally got there he kissed me and we didn't drop for five minutes. We went inside and I sat in his arms the rest of the day.

APOV

The last person hiding was Emmett. I knew exactly where he was hiding. He was hiding in a coffin that we used as a Halloween decoration. It was in the garage. I walked to the house. Everyone already knew that I wasn't going to find Emmett. So for the rest of the night we just forgot about him.

EmmettPOV

I was yelling at myself. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Why did I hide here they are going to forget about me.

(Two days later)

Those mean people. They forgot about me. I win! But hey will regret the day they mess with Emmett. Wait, that's today. They will regret today. I will get revenge.

**Sorry it's so short. I did have fun writing it. Review or I will not continue. So please review. Thanks hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. author's note

**Author's note**

**He I love the reviews. I need ideas. What should Emmett's revenge be? I need an idea that will mess with everyone. Here are my ideas so far tell me good or bad or give ideas. To mess with Edward: kidnap Bella. To mess with Bella: bolt her to the roof of the cottage. To mess with Alice tear up all her clothes. To mess with rose key her car. I don't like them a lot. I need something funny. Please help me. If I use your idea I will thank you in my story. Thanks**


	5. revenge

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry I haven't reviewed I have been fresh out of ideas. I want to thank all my friends for helping me come up with ideas in Spanish class. So thanks to Casey, tiffany, Sidney, kaitlyn, and Nikki. Thank you guys so much here it is.**

Emmettpov

Those meanie heads left me outside in the cold. I'm going to cry. Wait I can't cry. Crap. So I'm going to get revenge. I started to think. To think I went outside and sat in a tree. Ooooo look a squirrel. Wait what was I thinking about again? Oh right revenge what will I do?

Finally after 2 days of thinking I know what I'm going to do. To mess with Alice I'm going to burn every single piece of her beloved clothing. MUHAHAHAH! Man I need to work on my evil laugh. To mess with Rosalie I was going to sell her BMW. Yes! That will teach her. To mess with Jacob and Renesmee I'm going to tell Eddie and Bella that nessie is pregnant and Jacob is the father. OH this is good.

To mess with Bella oh sweet innocent Bella. I'm going to ruin her precious cottage that she and Edward haven't even broken yet. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is a better evil laugh. To mess with eddikins. Oh I love that name. O to mess with Edward. I will mess with his beautiful car Mr. Shiny Volvo. I'm going to paint his precious Volvo pink. Oh this will be the last time they mess with me.

To mess with mighty jasper. With all the other emotions on the house he will be going ballistic. Also I will be changing emotions every five minutes. First I will send waves of lust then anger then sadness then happiness the buckets of lust. He will want to make out with a squirrel. Oh I should get that on video. I could put it on youtube and win the craziest brother world. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yes I got my evil laugh down. Finally! Let the games Begin!

**Here it is I'm going to write Jacob and renesmee's payback before I leave for a week because that will be the most fun to do. Do please review. **


	6. Jacob and Nessie's payback

**Here is emmets payback to jacob and renesmee.**

EmPOV

I ran to the cottage. I screamed for Edward and bella. I kept screaming till someone tapped me on the shoulder.

" Emmett we are right here." They both said. " sorry I just heard the worst thing in the world for you to hear." I said.

" what the hell is it Emmett?" Edward yelled at me.

"well I over heard Jacob and renesmee taking and renesmee was crying…and" I said trying to sound nervouse. He couldn't read my mind because I was singin don't trust me. He hated that song.

" Emmett spit it out please," bella said nicely.

" Ok here it goes……Nessie is pregnant and Jacob is the father!" I said as I covered my ears. Edward growled so loud ! Crap jake and nessie are in for it.

EdPOV

Omc! Jake and nessie are in for it. I am not as mad at nessie as I am at Jacob. I bet it was his idea. Oh he is going to be dead meat. He is going to be dog creap oh he is… he is.. oh why don't I just go and kill him. I will.

"Jacob!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" yeah pops? What you want?" he said towing nessie

"you two get over !" I yelled

"Nessie honey… are you pregnant?" I asked hoping Emmett was wrong.

"of course not dad. I haven't even done it. What made you come up with that?" nessie asked nicely.

Emmett! oh thank god she is not pregnant. Jacob won't die now. Oh well.

"run along you two. And Jacob don't get ant ideas. Kay. GO play and be safe outside." I said almost glowling at Jacob.

Now to go relax in my cottage with bella. Al least bella and I weren't that immature. Well she wanted to get carried away but we couldn't because she was so fragile. But now she isn't so now we can. O1 I got an idea.

"Bella!" I yelled going to find my love.** Please Review!**


End file.
